Rainfall
by RareBlooRose
Summary: While walking in the rain Seto Kaiba finds a golden puppy all alone.  Light Shonen-Ai, Puppyshipping, One-shot.


_**Couple: **_**Puppyshipping (SetoxJoey/Jou)**

_**Rating: **_**T**

_**Notes: - **_**I will be using the terms Jou/Jonouchi/Katsuya in this oneshot.**

**- There is very light Shonen-ai in this.**

**- The reason that it is rated this is because of a few swear words on Katsuya's part.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**RareBlooRose: Wow! Over 1,000 words! o.o I thought this was way shorter! Anyway this is my first Puppyshipping story on here, Not my first ever written. I hope you enjoy it and that you don't hate me for not uploading anything is such a long time! I am truly sorry! But since I FINALLY have my own computer I should be able to write more when I have insperation! =)**_

_**Please enjoy, Comment and constructive criticism is appreciated! **_

_**I love Seto and Katsuya's frist names to you'll be using it alot in this. (Plus, I suck at spelling and pronouncing Katsuya's name. I know, I know -.-")**_

_**I also relised that this is my first YGO story on here! (Not counting 'Mistake') So awesome! I am in YGO mode so you will probly see alot of stories in that catogory for a while. **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Italics** = Thoughts**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

It was night time and the rain falling heavily from above and onto the citizens of Domino City, Japan. One of the civilians walking in this downpour with a rather large black umbrella for one person, was none other than the teenage CEO Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba was curently walking toward his mansion with a deep scowl on his face. He had had the usual bad day at KaibaCorp. It always stared and ended with his annoying, idiotic and incompetent staff. He always wondered why he had yet to fire them. No matter how pathetic they were, they were still more trust worthy than hiring total strangers off the street.

Seto stopped in his tracks. There, a few feet in front of him sitting against a brick building sat Katsuya Jonouchi. the lights from the oncoming passing cars' headlights, he saw that the blonde was curled up his knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees and head tucked inbetween.

"Mutt." The sound of the rain and passing cars splashing water drowned out his voice.

"Mutt!" He said louder. Jou quickly lifted his head at the sound of his cruel nickname being shouted at him. He was utterly soaked. He must have been out in this mess since it began two hours ago.

"Get up." The owner of the icy blue eyes commanded and the blonde did just as he was told with a little hesitation at first.

"Come here and hold this." Jou listed as he approached the CEO and held the umbrella that Seto had passed his way. Kaiba quickly slipped off his white trench coat and placed it on Jou's shoulders. He took the umbrella back and held it over both of their heads and begain to walk once more with out a single word to Jou.

Jou stood there stunned as Kaiba contiuned to walk away.

"I didn't give you my jacket just so that you could continue to stand in the rain, Mutt! Let's go!" Normally Jou would have said a smart remark back but he knew that the taller of the two was just trying to be helpful and frankly he was right so Jou said nothing.

Jou was still confused as to where they were going or why Kaiba was being _'nice' _to him when they were enemies.

"Um... Kaiba.." Kaiba beat him to what he was going to ask.

"I'm taking you home, where do you live?" Jou winced at the question. Seto looked at Katsuya after a momentary silence.

"Well?" His voice stern.

"...I don't have one..." Jou mumbled under his breath.

"What?" It was bad enough that he could barely hear the blonde idiot as it is with all the noise around him. He didn't need him mumbling in the process.

Jou repeted himself but this time it was a whisper.

"Speak up!" Seto didn't need this aggravation. He was trying to help the Mutt but he was being very uncooperative right now.

"I said, I don't have one!" They had stopped walking when Jou shouted, his voice craking. "There! You happy! Now you can mock me all you want like you usally do! I'm a homless mutt!"

"I thought you lived with your father?" Seto maintained his composure. He wasn't sure how he knew this information but he did. Maybe Yugi told him, maybe not.

"That bastard? He didn't want the Yukuza(*) coming after him from all the gambling debts he owed them and bailed! I couldn't afford the rent so I kick out." Why was he telling SETO KAIBA about his personal dilemma? It's not like he would actually care what he told him.

"Is that the reason you were sitting there in the rain? There are things called 'Shelter' you know."

"You think I don't know that! None of them would take me because of my past history." Jou slumped against a near by wall and and tried his hardest not to cry. "I guess I'm just like you say I am, Kaiba."

"..."

"I truly am worthless. Commence the mocking, I deserve it."

"... Let's go."

"Wait!" Jou jogged to keep up with the CEO. After all he had said he was just going to keep walking?

Kaiba said nothing.

"Wait, Goddamit! Where the hell are you trying to take me?" Kaiba remained silent. "Why are you walking in the rain anyway, don't you have a fancy limo or car to be riding in?" The blonde torted.

Jonouchi's voice was only making Kaiba's headache worse with each word. He really wan't trying to talk because talking only made it hurt more. Why couldn't he just shut his mouth and follow him like a good puppy? Well if he did he wouldn't be Katsuya Jonouchi that he loved to fight with.

"Be quiet!" It's not I'm taking you somewhere to be tourched or murdere, right?" Jou was stuned at Kaiba's outburt. He looked down sheepishly.

"I refuse to be ridicule someone who has no where to go and no failmy to turn to! Or did you forget what me and Mokuba had to go throught our childhood?" The brunett huffed and stared deep into the hazel eyes even though it was too dark for the blonde to see,

"...Never mind. Let's just keep moving, we're almost there..." Seto resumed walking for the third time; Jou was close behind.

After awhile Jou tried to break the tention and silence.

"...You never answered my question. Why are you walking in the rain, anyway? Don't you have a car?"

"It broke down." He answered in a low voice.

"So, why didn't you call someone to pick you up?"

"My phone died." Seto answered in a low manner again. If the Mutt insisted on starting a conversation short snd simple answers where the only way to go .

"That's just bad luck." Knowing that the darkness could conceal his face Seto smirked.

"I suppose it is." His voice a tad cheerier.

Blue eyes looked up at the building in front of them.

"We're here." Jou looked in the same direction as the CEO.

_Kami Shop?_

"Why are we at Yugi's place?" He had totally forgotten about his friend while he wallowed in self-pitty.

"You can't very well sleep in the rain, can you?"

"I..I guess not."

"That reminds me, do you have any belongings left?" Jou shook his head 'No'

"Alright, This sunday after class I want you to met me in Town Square. I will be taking you shopping for any essentials that you may need untill you are finacially able to care for yourself.

"Look, Kaiba, I appreciate what you've done for me tonight but, I won't be taking you up on your offer I don't kneed your charity." Katsuya turned to walk over to the glass door. Before he could make an effort to knock he stopped and looked at the CEO.

"I wasn't asking you, Pup." Thanks to the help of the lights illuminating the area surrounding the shop he could see that Kaiba was serious and stoop his ground.

Jou shrugged to himself. There was no point in fighting it.

"Ok." The blonde smirked. "Just so you know, Im not the type of person that you can buy just any old thing for. I like the best." Kaiba mirrored Jou's smirk "I think I'll manage."

Jonouchi turned and went to knock on the front door once more.

"One more thing." Said Seto. Jou turned around to have the CEO place one of his hands on then blonde's cheek. Kaiba leaned down and lightly kissed the other on the forhead along with his soggy he pulled away he grinned at a wide-eyed and blushing Jonouchi.

"Keep the jacket I have more than enough at home." A smooth, soft lips spoke into Jonouchi's ear. JKatsuya nodded slowly in response, looking straight ahead.

"I'll see you sunday, Pup." Seto Kaiba walked away just as Yugi had opened the front door in his PJ's. Yugi voiced his concern as to why his best friend was soaking wet. He soon relised that Jou wasn't paying him any attention. Yuugi looked up at Jou's face and noticed red cheeks. It was if Katsuya was in some type of trance, still looking forward.

_I'm looking forward to sunday._

_~End~_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*** -** The Yakuza is the Japanese Mafia. If Jou's dad is running from them then you know he really messed up!_

**Katsuya:**_ Ya got that right!_

**RareBlooRose: Yes, the ending was sappy but it was a good sappy. I hope you enjoyed this and I believe I kept both Seto & Katsuya in character. I've never used the japanese names before untill this fic. it felt odd yet good. Idk. **

**Don't forget to review and and leave some constructive criticism! I love you all!**


End file.
